The Contractor shall generate a single copy of a plated cherry-picked set sealed under an inert atmosphere from the NExT Diversity Set as specified below: Base Period of Performance Pick Number: 595 Compound Collection: Diversity Set Compounds: as specified by requester Concentration: 10mM Volume: 10uL Mols: 100nM Solvent: DMSO Plate Type: V-bottom 96-well Plate Format: Column 1 empty